HumNão É Um Conto de Fadas
by Trio Sublime
Summary: [Terminada]Uma vez ela cometeu um erro, um erro de que arrependera. Agora tem a oportunidade de resolver tudo, mas a Vida Não É Um Conto de Fadas! [short de Rute Riddle e Kika Felton]
1. Chapter 1

**MSN Fiction Rute e Kika  
**

**_Hum…não é um conto de fadas  
_  
Sinopse: Uma vez ela cometeu um erro, um erro de que arrependera. Agora tem a oportunidade de resolver tudo, mas a Vida Não É Um Conto de Fadas! short de Rute Riddle e Kika Felton**

**Capítulo 1 **

_Nunca poderia ser um conto de fadas_

Talvez aquele fosse um dia feliz. Talvez porque todos esperavam que fosse. Mas ela não conseguia. Não conseguia sorrir, não conseguira fingir que era aquilo que desejava. Fora em tempos o seu maior desejo, mas agora que acontecia diante dos seus olhos era a mais pura desilusão.  
Sentia o coração bater cada vez mais rápido no peito. Aquilo era tão errado. Mas era o que todos queriam! Como poderia ela desiludir todas aquelas pessoas? Apenas não podia. E mesmo que pudesse, que motivo dava? A verdade não seria aceite por eles, a verdade nem era aceite por ela, pelo menos não mais.  
O seu pai sorria, a seu lado, com o braço entrelaçado no dela. Os passos que ele dava eram confiantes, ao contrário dos seus, que se atrasavam a cada momento.

"-Gin?"  
"-Está tudo bem…"

Ele sorria ao fundo, alegre, o que fez afundar ainda mais o seu estômago.

"-Toma bem conta dela…" – Sussurrou ao moreno entregando-lhe a mão da ruiva.

Ela olhou o homem a seu lado, o juiz de paz à sua frente, e depois toda a sua família olhando para ela. E com um sorrido dele teve a certeza. Pegou no vestido comprido com ambas as mãos e desatou a correr. Correu pelas ruas movimentadas, sabendo que todas as pessoas a olhavam ligeiramente surpresas. Mas havia algo pior, algo que a preocupava mais. Para onde iria?

Não podia ir para A Toca, seria bombardeada com imensas perguntas, e ela não queria dar as respostas, não ainda pelo menos.  
Para onde poderia ir? Para o apartamento? Não, não podia, não devia, mas algo lhe dizia que era a única solução.  
O apartamento, um local só dela, e dele, mas dela em especial. Um lugar que ninguém da sua família sabia. Era perfeito. Pois estaria sozinha. Não estaria?

Não importava, não era altura de pensar nisso, apenas iria para lá, depois logo veria o que faria se houvesse lá alguém.  
O apartamento estava silencioso, como sempre que lá entrava. Caminhou até à varanda da sala e afastou as pesadas cortinas deixando a luz entrar na sala. Assustou-se. Estava tudo igual, não havia uma moldura fora do sítio, um livro fora de ordem. Mas estava tudo tão limpo que ela tinha a certeza que ele continuava a entrar lá.

Então, um estalido vindo do quarto deixou-a sobre alerta.

O coração acelerou no mesmo momento e ela sentiu o mesmo que sentia meses atrás. Nervoso miudinho mas ao mesmo tempo vontade de o ver. E foi o que aconteceu assim que ele saiu do quarto e entrou na sala.  
Não disseram nada, mal se moveram. Ele apenas a olhava surpreso, como se vê-la ali fosse a ultima coisa que ele esperava. E na realidade era.

Alguém teria que falar, um deles teria que dizer algo.

"-Olá…Draco." – Murmurou ela sentindo as mãos ficarem húmidas, e tremendo ligeiramente.  
"-O vestido fica-te bem…" – Comentou casualmente olhando o vestido branco e longo, agora bastante amarrotado e não tão branco assim.

Ela olhou em volta, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

"-Deixaste aqui alguma coisa que te faça falta?"

A indiferença no tom dele magoava-a, mas não ia dizer nada.

"-Deixei-te a ti…"  
"-Mas não precisaste de mim para brincar às 'noivinhas fugitivas' de novo, pois não?"  
"-Draco, eu…"  
"-Não vamos ter esta conversa de novo, pois não? Ficou tudo esclarecido da ultima vez. Nós íamos casar, tu fugiste. Mas agora não me sinto o único idiota!"  
"-Eu não quis que te sentisses idiota. Eu expliquei. Tive medo, medo de nós, medo da reacção que minha família teria se eu soubesse que me tinha casado contigo às escondidas, medo de tudo."  
"-Sim, sim, tu disseste-me, eu lembro. Mas isso não muda nada? Pois não?"  
"-Muda. Quer dizer não, eu sei que nada do que diga vai fazer com que tu me perdoes, mas eu estou arrependida. Se fosse hoje eu não fugiria, eu casaria."  
"-Hoje quem não casaria era eu. Sabes, ainda bem que fugiste, ao menos não cometi o maior erro da minha vida." – Disse ele olhando-a furiosamente.

A ruiva apenas engoliu em seco e baixou o olhar, sentindo o peito apertar. Draco ouviu-a soluçar, mas daquela vez não lhe importava. Ela tinha decidido assim, não ele. Ela!

"-Chora! Chora à vontade, chorar faz bem."  
"-Se era um erro porque aqui estás?" – Perguntou ela do nada, fazendo Draco estacar e gelar.  
"-Ora… ora! Esta casa é minha também!"  
"-E a mansão? Não era tão luxuosa, tão perfeita para um Malfoy?"  
"-Eu moro na mansão! Mas se venho aqui ou não, não te interessa! É minha também e tenho direito a estar aqui."  
"-Então vais querer saber…" – Começou limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos – "…que eu acabo de voltar para cá." – Concluiu sentando-se no sofá, vendo o processo a dificultar-se por causa do longo vestido.

"-Tu…tu não podes!"  
"-Não Draco? E porquê? A casa é minha também."  
"-Mas é minha, e se tu vens para aqui tem que ser com o meu consentimento, e eu não tu dou obviamente."  
"-Não preciso do teu consentimento, ela é tanto minha como tua."  
"-Legalmente não. A casa está em meu nome, e não no teu."

A ruiva olhou-o magoada. Como ele podia ser assim? Tão frio? Tão calculista? Tão Malfoy? Aquele não era o Draco que ela havia conhecido.

"-Tu não farias isso. Tu não me proibirias de vir morar para aqui."  
"-Porque não? Tu saíste daqui lembras? Primeiro fugiste do casamento, depois discutiste comigo, e quando a conversa começou a não te agradar tu fugiste porta fora, e nunca mais voltaste. Nem tiveste a decência de me dizer que irias casar, com o Potter."  
"-É isso? Ciúmes do Harry?"  
"-Não Weasley, para sentir ciúmes dele, eu teria que sentir algo por ti. Algo bom. E a única coisa que sinto é ódio, e nojo. Nojo de mim, por te ter tocado, ódio por te ter amado. E tu não vais ficar aqui! Volta para a tua casinha ridícula. Mas sai da minha casa, sai daqui como saíste da minha vida, pela porta da frente." – Disse ele virando costas e saindo da sala, dando a entender que a discussão tinha terminado.

Ela ignorou completamente o que ele disse. Engoliu o orgulho que a mandava voltar para a Toca, engoliu o choro que estava para vir. Não ia sair dali, nem naquele momento, nem em nenhum outro. Levantou-se, e agarrando no vestido com ambas as mãos, caminhou até ao banheiro.  
Ao entrar no banheiro sentiu o choque que sentira ao ver a sala. Estava tudo exactamente igual, os seus perfumes alinhados em cima da bancada, as suas toalhas felpudas arrumadas dentro do armário, e todos os champôs alinhados perto da banheira, como ela tinha deixado à vários meses atrás.  
Encheu a grande banheira com água quente e despiu o vestido, deixando-o caído no chão. Mal tinha entrado na banheira quando Draco abriu a porta.

"-O que raio fa…?" – Parou, de falar, de se mexer. Estava por demais concentrado nela para fazer o que quer que fosse.

"-Afectado?" – Perguntou casualmente brincando com a espuma branca.  
"-Uma mulher nua dentro da minha banheira não me afecta… Onde é que eu ia?"  
"-_'O que raio fa…'_"

"-Isso! O que raio fazes tu na minha banheira?"  
"-Tomo banho, algo que as pessoas normais fazem. E é _nossa_ banheira."  
"-Tu não ouviste nada do que eu disse à minutos atrás pois não?"  
"-Ouvi. Mas isso não significa que faça o que tu queres. Não significa que eu saia daqui."

Draco apenas rolou os olhos irritado. Tinha esquecido da teimosia dela. Sempre fora assim, teimosa como tudo. Quando metia algo na cabeça ninguém a conseguia demover. Fechou a porta da casa de banho e caminhou até ao lavatório, pegando num frasco de perfume e pondo-o na zona do pescoço.

"-Vais sair?" – perguntou realmente curiosa.  
"-Sim. Não que tenhas algo a ver com isso, mas sim vou sair. Tenho um encontro." – Respondeu olhando para ela através do espelho da casa de banho.  
"-Encontro?"  
"-Sim, sabes, algo que as pessoas normais têm. Algo que as pessoas que não fogem do altar têm."  
"-Ora, eu também tive encontros."  
"-O Potter não conta. Ele sempre foi corno. Sempre esperou por ti. Acho que se voltasses para ele agora ele te aceitava."  
"-Tu não aceitavas?"  
"-Claro que não. Não sou idiota ao ponto de cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes."  
"-É a segunda vez que dizes que a nossa relação foi erro!" – Disse ela realmente irritada levantando-se da banheira sem pensar claramente no que fazia.

Draco não disse nada, apenas observou a ruiva nua à sua frente, com o corpo húmido e com pedaços de espuma. Engoliu em seco vendo-a ficar vermelha. Mas ao contrário do que ele esperava ela não se baixou.

"-Vais ficar aí assim nesse estado para sempre?"  
"-Estás a incomodar-te? A mim não, afinal já me viste nua várias vezes."  
"-É tens razão, já vi." – Concordou ele esforçando-se para olhar para a face dela e não para o corpo.  
"-Pareces muito incomodado…"  
"-Não tenho por costume ver mulheres nuas na minha banheira."  
"-Nossa." – Corrigiu de novo irritando-o.  
"-Eu vou embora…" – Disse sem desviar os olhos dela.  
"-Bom encontro." – Respondeu por fim, deitando-se na banheira.

Ele ficou a observá-la por uns segundos, desejando que ela tivesse ficado irritada, ou ciumenta com a saída dele. Mas não, ela continuou a brincar com a espuma como se ele não estivesse ali. Não disse nada, apenas saiu da casa de banho e fechou a porta com força em seguida.  
Ginny encarou a porta por segundos, desejando que ele voltasse. Mas ele não voltou. Ele ia ter um encontro, com alguém que não era ela.

Suspirou fundo sentindo o ciúme apoderar-se dela. Teve vontade de chorar, chorar pelo facto de ter deixado escapar o homem que amava. Nunca devia de ter fugido do casamento, nunca. Casar com Draco era algo que ela realmente queria, mas tivera medo, em especial de ele não sentir o mesmo por ela. Sabia que ele a amava, mas o medo apoderou-se dela, sem ela querer. E agora estava ali. Sem ele. Apenas com raiva de si, e com ciúmes da mulher com quem ele iria ter o encontro.

Suspirou levantando-se em seguida e pegando numa toalha, enrolando-a no corpo. No instante seguinte saiu da casa de banho sabendo que molharia o chão, mas isso não a importava.  
Caminhou até ao quarto e mais uma vez viu que tudo estava na mesma. Excepto uma coisa. Uma camisola dela. O que fazia aquela camisola em cima da cama ao pé das almofadas? Ela não a tinha deixado lá. Tinha a certeza.

Caminhou até à cama e pegou na camisola sabendo que era a camisola que Draco mais adorava.  
Sorriu. Devia de ter sido ele, afinal ele pedira-lhe aquela camisola certa vez, e dissera que a queria pelo facto de ela ter o seu cheiro, e assim sempre que ela não estava presente ele tinha algo para o relembrar do seu perfume.

Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face. Não eram lágrimas de tristeza, nem de alegria, eram de saudades. Saudades dos beijos dele, dos toques dele, dos sussurros dele no seu ouvido, de acordar abraçada a ele, de fazer amor com ele. Quando voltou ao apartamento era tarde, muito tarde na verdade. Não tinha intenções de lá voltar naquele dia, nem enquanto ela lá estivesse, mas não conseguira evitar.

Tudo o que conseguia ouvir no silêncio era a respiração suave dela. Caminhou até ao sofá e com um movimento de varinha acendeu umas velas distantes. Ela dormia serena, enroscada no sofá, como costumava acontecer antes. E tal como antes ele sentou-se no chão, à frente dela e acariciou-lhe a face.  
Estava magoado, muito magoado, mas aquele gesto era como um instinto básico, que ele não conseguia reprimir.

Ela murmurou algo e apertou a mão dele entre as suas, voltando a dormir tão profundamente quanto antes.  
Pensou em largar a mão dela no mesmo instante e aparatar na mansão, como devia ter feito à minutos atrás. Porém permitiu-se sentir o toque dela por mais alguns minutos, vigiando o seu sono.  
Quanto se levantou, minutos depois, percebeu a camisola que ela vestia. Era a que mais adorava, a que guardava perto para poder relembrar o perfume dela. Abanou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos, ela tinha voltado e ele não se permitia continuar com aqueles sentimentos idiotas de saudade e solidão.

Olhou-a por mais alguns segundos tentando decidir o que fazer? Ir? Ou ficar?

Virou costas saindo da sala no instante seguinte.

…

Assim que abriu os olhos visualizou as pequenas velas que ardiam um pouco distantes de si. Levantou-se do sofá, e olhou em volta tentando ouvir algo. Nada. Apenas silêncio, como seria de esperar. Mas as velas indicavam que ele tinha voltado. Poderia continuar ali?

Saiu da sala e caminhou vagarosa e silenciosamente até ao quarto abrindo a porta lentamente e vendo-o dormir na cama. Teve ímpetos de caminhar até ele, de o ver dormir, de afastar as madeixas loiras da face dele, mas não o fez. Apenas ficou ali, parada a olhá-lo. Minutos depois voltou a fechar a porta e caminhou até à cozinha.

Já tinha amanhecido, e ele não era madrugador. Ou muito se enganava ou dali a pouco ele iria aparecer na cozinha, como sempre. Pelo menos era o que ela queria.  
Suspirou pousando ambas as mãos na bancada antes de decidir fazer o pequeno – almoço, para si e para ele.

Caminhou até à cozinha, reparando que ela não se encontrava mais na sala, mas assim que entrou na cozinha viu em cima da mesa um prato com duas sandes e um copo de leite. Pequeno – almoço. Como era hábito quando ela lá estava. Sorriu sozinho, aproximando-se da mesa e vendo que havia um pequeno bilhete em cima da mesa

_Não sei porque o escrevo, talvez porque fora hábito certa vez. Espero que gostes do pequeno – almoço, eu fui comprar roupa, e procurar um sítio para ir, visto não me deixares ficar aqui. Talvez até tenhas razão._

_Ginny_

Draco deu um pequeno murro na mesa sentindo o mesmo que sentira no dia em que ela saíra daquela casa. Mas nesse dia ele não fez nada, não foi atrás dela, e ele sabia que devia de ter ido.  
Apesar de magoado ele sabia o que ela havia sentido, lá no fundo até conseguia compreender o que a levara a fugir. Mas não era capaz de perdoar o facto de ter ido ter com o Potter. O facto de ter fugido do casamento deles e de ter quase casado com o Potter.

E sabia que não se perdoaria se a deixasse ir. Não iria voltar a cometer o mesmo erro, não daquela vez.

...

"-Finalmente chegaste."

Ela estacou à entrada do apartamento. Teria ele dito aquilo?

"-Como?"  
"-Finalmente chegaste."  
"-Eu entendi à primeira. Só não entendi o porquê…"  
"-Precisava de falar contigo."

Ela pousou todas as sacolas que carregava e olhou-o.

"-Estou a ouvir."  
"-Eu não quero que vás embora."

"-Já arranjei onde ficar. Não tens de fingir que te preocupas."  
"-A casa também é tua. E eu tenho a mansão. Tens todo o direito de ficar aqui."  
"-Isso foi o que eu tentei dizer ontem…"  
"-Que seja. Só não esperes que eu deixe de aparecer. Eu gosto de aqui estar, quer cá estejas, quer não."  
"-Há dois quartos. Não vamos ter de nos cruzar muitas vezes."  
"-Óptimo."  
"-Perfeito!" – disse ela pegando nas sacolas e caminhando até ao quarto, que eles costumavam usar.

"-Hei! Quem disse que ficas com este? Tu ficas com o quarto de hóspedes." – Disse ele abrindo a porta.

Viu a ruiva pousar os sacos em cima da cama e em seguida ela observava-o. Sorriu antes de dizer:

"-Eu vou viver aqui. Tu virás aqui de vez em quando. Como os hóspedes sabes? Portanto, tu ficas com o quarto de hóspedes sempre que cá vieres. Agora sai."

Draco olhou-a irritado, mas limitou-se a não dizer nada, não valia a pena chatear-se. No instante seguinte saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com força.

…

A cada segundo achava que tinha feito a pior coisa de sempre. Deixa-la viver ali! Ela ia não só transformar a sua vida num inferno como o ia deixar louco.

"-Draco!" – Chamou abrindo a porta do quarto.  
"-Que foi?" – Respondeu irritado.

Ela estava ali à pouco mais de um dia e ele já não suportava mais tudo aquilo.

"-Ficas para jantar?"

Ele sorriu, sozinho, na sala. Talvez não fosse tão mau assim tê-la por perto de novo.

"-Só se fores tu a cozinhar!"  
"-Tudo bem." – Disse ela saindo do quarto, passando pela sala sem nem o olhar e caminhar para a cozinha.

Algum tempo depois ele viu-a carregar um tabuleiro com comida, e pratos. Não disse nada, apenas se sentou à mesa, e serviu-se, vendo-a servir-se também.

Fora um jantar silencioso. Para Draco era algo normal, mas para ela não. E vendo bem, para ele também, afinal nunca jantara silenciosamente quando jantava com ela. Mas daquela vez tudo era diferente, e tanto um como outro desejava que não fosse, mas tanto um como outro não tentavam mudar.

Só mudariam que algo que não estivesse nos planos deles acontecesse. Mas isso não iria acontecer! Pois não?

….

"-Vou sair. Não volto hoje."  
"-Por mim tudo bem." – Disse ela sentando-se no sofá da sala.

Draco bufou irritado. Ela não podia demonstrar um pouco de ciúme? Não, ela quando queria era super controlada.  
Não disse absolutamente nada, apenas ficou a olhá-la, o que fez a ruiva erguer o olhar do livro e encará-lo, perguntando:

"-Não ias embora?"  
"-Claro que vou."  
"-Diverte-te." – Disse ela num tom claramente irónico antes de ele aparatar.

"-Idiota!" – Bradou atirando o livro para cima da pequena mesa à sua frente.

Algo caiu produzindo o inconfundível som de vidro a partir. Levantou-se só para ver uma moldura estilhaçada no chão. Era uma foto deles, a sua favorita. Estavam na praia, à beira mar. A foto tinha sido tirada muito tempo antes, numas férias que fizera com ele.  
Um barulho de aparatação assustou-a.

"-O que fazes aqui?" – Perguntou.  
"-Esqueci-me duma coisa. Mas parece que nem devia ter saído. Já fizeste estragos!"  
"-Não foi de propósito." – Respondeu apanhando os pedaços de vidro maiores com as mãos – "Au!"

"-O que foi?"  
"-Nada!" – respondeu apressada caminhando até à cozinha.

Ele seguiu-a com o olhar vendo as pequenas pingas de sangue a marcar o chão. Não pensou duas vezes antes de caminhar, também ele apressado, até à cozinha.

"-Deixa-me ver." – Pediu ele encostando seu peito às costas dela, de modo a segurar-lhe na mão que ela passava por água.  
"-Não é necessário. Eu sei tratar-me sozinha." – Disse ela tentando em vão afastar a mão da dela.

Draco virou-a de lado e ficou de pé ao lado dela, não a olhando, apenas olhando para a mão que ele próprio limpava. Passou com o dedo pelo pequeno, mas ligeiramente fundo, corte da mão dela, e em seguida sentiu-a tremer. Pegou na varinha e murmurou algo extremamente baixo, e logo em seguida rasgou o fundo da sua camisa negra e atou a mão dela com cuidado.

"-Pronto. Para a próxima vez tem mais cuidado. Eu posso não estar presente."  
"-Obrigada, mas…"

Ela fixou os olhos dele e foi então que percebeu que estavam muito próximos.

"-Eu tenho que…"

"-Ir mudar de camisa?" – perguntou ela como se fosse uma sugestão.  
"-É. Mudar de camisa." – Concordou sussurrando antes de soltar a mão dela e sair da cozinha, sentindo a respiração ligeiramente descompensada.

Aquilo tinha sido idiota! Tinha sido verdadeiramente idiota! Ele dera cabo da sua melhor camisa! E porquê? Porque estava nervoso de mais para pensar que aquilo nem sequer era necessário! O corte dela já estava sarado, e ela estava em casa, não havia necessidade de ligar a mão dela com um pedaço da camisa que lhe custara algumas centenas de galeões. Mas não! Ele tinha agido como um adolescente idiota completamente perdido de amores.  
E ele não era nada disso. Ou pelo menos não os dois primeiros.

Atirou a camisa para cima da cama e em seguida vestiu outra. Olhou desgostoso e irritado para a camisa e em seguida aparatou, sem dizer absolutamente nada.

Abriu a porta do quarto e apenas viu a camisa dele em cima da cama, mas dele não havia sinal. Olhou para a camisa, e em seguida para a mão que estava ligada, e suspirou. Porque raio ele tinha feito aquilo? Abanou a cabeça e em seguida olhou o relógio. Talvez ainda tivesse tempo.

...

Era cedo mas não se importava. Aparatou na sala, vendo em seguida que a casa se encontrava claramente silenciosa.

Caminhou até ao quarto que ela havia designado para ele, lutando à tentação de entrar no dela, só para a ver dormir. Suspirou, entrando no quarto e ficando realmente surpreso vendo uma camisa negra igual a que ele rasgara em cima da cama. Aproximou-se da cama e pegou no bilhete que estava em cima da camisa, e que dizia:

_Obrigada pela camisa, mas não queria que a tivesses rasgado, sei como preservas as tuas camisas, portanto aqui está uma. Considera-a como um agradecimento_

_Ginny_

Não pôde deixar de sorrir.

….

Ela olhava preocupada para as manchetes dos jornais. Todos falavam dela, do escândalo, da vergonha do Potter.  
Mas ela não se preocupava muito. Mesmo sabendo que a sua família estava preocupada, que a sua mãe devia estar desolada, ela não queria sair dali. Queria continuar no seu esconderijo, longe de tudo, longe de todos. Perto de Draco.

Ela notara os olhares quando saíra a noite passada para comprar a camisa dele. Notara o ar estranho com que os outros olhavam para ela, julgando-a por ter abandonado o herói do mundo mágico. Mas agora estava segura. Ali não havia ninguém que a pudesse julgar.  
Atirou o jornal para cima da mesa e deixou-se relaxar, sentindo-se livre de uma maneira que não sabia explicar.

Fechou os olhos não vendo Draco entrar na cozinha.

…

Olhava os jornais ligeiramente preocupado. Falavam todos dela, insultavam-na, julgavam-na. E ele não queria aquilo. Aquelas pessoas não tinham o direito de escrever aquilo sobre ela, eles não a conheciam.  
Bufou deitando o jornal no lixo e aparatando em seguida no apartamento.

Entrou na cozinha vendo-a de olhos fechados. Ficou alguns segundos a olhá-la sentindo uma imensa vontade de caminhar até ela e de a abraçar. Era verdade que gostava dela, mas o ódio era mais forte. Ou pelo menos assim ele queria pensar.

"-Boa tarde Draco." – Murmurou ela ainda de olhos fechados.  
"-Como…?"  
"-Teu perfume é inconfundível." – Respondeu ela abrindo os olhos e encarando-o. – "Saíste cedo hoje!"  
"-Não havia muito trabalho." – Disse ele encolhendo os ombros e entrando na cozinha, caminhando até ao frigorifico, indo buscar uma peça de fruta.  
"-Vais ficar para jantar?"  
"-Eu não vivo aqui." – Respondeu ele trincando a maçã.  
"-Eu sei, estava só a ser simpática."  
"-Não, não fico para jantar. Tenho um jantar marcado com outra pessoa."  
"-Espero que te divirtas." – Disse ela levantando-se e indo até ao frigorifico, tirando comida para fazer para o seu jantar.  
"-Então até amanhã. Sim, eu hoje não devo de voltar."  
"-Por mim." – Murmurou ela encolhendo os ombros como se aquilo não lhe importasse.  
"-Vou indo."  
"-Adeus." – Despediu-se ela sem se virar para o encarar.

Draco fechou os punhos irritado, mas porque raio, ela não demonstrava nem um pouco de ciúme?

Aparatou no segundo seguinte mais que irritado.

Ele não fizera nada! Ali estava ela, destroçada, e ele nem prestara atenção! Insensível! Custava alguma coisa ter dito algo que a animasse? Custava ter-se oferecido para lhe fazer companhia? Pelos vistos custava!

...

"-Bom dia…" – Murmurou esfregando os olhos.  
"-Acordei-te?"  
"-Não não… foi um sonho mau. O que fazes aqui tão cedo?"  
"-Preparar as coisas para uma reunião. Gosto de trabalhar aqui…"  
"-Tudo bem… Já tomaste o pequeno-almoço?"  
"-Não te preocupes…"  
"-Tu e a tua mania de sair sem comer. Não saias daí, eu trago-te algo para comeres antes da reunião."

Ele não disse absolutamente nada, apenas a viu caminhar até à cozinha e minutos depois ela voltava com um copo e sumo e uma sandes de queijo.

"-Pronto, ao menos vais alimentado. Devias realmente de desaprender certos maus hábitos que tens."  
"-Maus hábitos?" – perguntou enquanto comia a sandes e desviava o olhar dos relatórios.  
"-Sim. Como dormir de janela aberta no Inverno, deixar as tolhas do banho espalhadas no corredor, as camisas amarrotadas no sofá, e claro, não comer ao pequeno-almoço. Mas eu acho que isso não é mau hábito."  
"-Não é?"  
"-Não! É preguiça." – Respondeu ela sorrindo e saindo da sala em seguida.

Draco ficou claramente chocado com aquele diálogo, divertido sincero. Era como antigamente.  
Abanou a cabeça, aquilo estava a começar a passar dos limites.

…

Uma semana! Ela estava ali há uma semana. Há uma semana que ela tinha fugido do altar, há uma semana que eles se viram novamente, há uma semana que eles conviviam. Há uma semana que tinha vontade de a beijar e não o fazia.

"-Onde vais?" – perguntou realmente curioso vendo-a aparecer na sala de vestido.

Durante aquela semana ela não saíra de casa por causa das matérias nos jornais.

"-Vou sair."  
"-Sair? Pensava que não querias sair por causa do que dizem sobre ti no jornal."  
"-E o que dizem?"  
"-Tu sabes o que dizem Ginevra, não me parece que seja necessário eu dizer-to."  
"-Não, tu disseste-o há meses atrás, não foi?"

Draco levantou-se e caminhou até ela, vendo que ela não se intimidara nem por um segundo.

"-Tu sabes porque disse aquelas coisas? Sabes? Porque eu te amava, e porque tu me abandonaste!"

Ela desviou o olhar do dele, e Draco apenas suspirou fundo.

"-Vais sair com quem?"  
"-Um amigo." – Mentiu.  
"-Amigo?"  
"-Sim. Como um encontro sabes?"  
"-Para quê? Para daqui a uns meses o largares no altar?"

"-Como será que eu ainda consigo te amar?"

Draco não disse nada, apenas se limitou a fixá-la, sentindo o tão conhecido formigueiro na boca do estômago.

"-Eu também ainda te amo, mas…"  
"-Mas ainda é complicado, não é Draco?" – perguntou ela num sussurro.  
"-Sim. Mas o melhor é ires, não vás deixar o teu amigo à espera."

"-É a Luna." – Disse ela fazendo com que ele a olhasse e em seguida ele viu-a aparatar.

Aquilo era a gota de água. Não aguentava mais, tinha que fazer algo. Esquecer. Ou voltar! Ele não sabia o que fazer. Apenas sabia que teria que decidir rápido, antes que desse em louco.

…

Por falar em dar em louco… Ver a mulher que se ama a passear enrolada numa pequena toalha de banho não é lá grande ajuda para a sanidade mental.

"-Olá Draco. Como correu a reunião?"  
"-Bastante… hum… bem…" – Respondeu num tom vago vendo a ruiva a passear-se dum lado para o outro da sala – "Não tens…frio?"  
"-Oh! Nada do outro mundo. Também só vim cá buscar um livro, antes que me esqueça."

Ele observava cada movimento dela, e viu bem quando ela se esticou ao máximo para alcançar um livro na última prateleira.

"-Deixa que eu ajudo." – Disse levantando-se do sofá.

Encostou o seu corpo ao dela, alcançando lentamente o livro que ela queria.

"-Era este?"

Ela voltou-se para ele, lentamente, sem que os dois corpos deixassem de se tocar.

"-Era exactamente este…"

Draco olhou directamente nos olhos dela, fazendo-a tremer por segundos, e ela apenas sorriu, baixando o olhar, olhando o pescoço dele, e afastando-se do loiro em seguida como se tivesse levado um choque.

"-Mas, o que…" – começou ele a perguntar assim que a viu fugir de ao pé de si, indo até ao meio da sala.  
"-Já tenho o livro que queria. Eu vou-me vestir. E a propósito, bela marca essa aí no pescoço."

Draco levou ao pescoço irritado. Maldição! E viu a ruiva olhá-lo claramente triste saindo da sala em seguida.

Só fazia asneira. Mas…espera lá. Ela tinha sentido ciúmes. Ela sentia ciúmes dele. Sorriu, deixando-se cair para os sofá. Conseguira fazer com que ela sentisse ciúmes, e isso era realmente óptimo.

….

"-Onde é que tu vais? Posso saber?"- perguntou ela sentada no sofá olhando para o loiro que acabava de sair do quarto.  
"-Vou sair."  
"-Mais um encontro?"  
"-Vou apenas a um bar, com colegas do trabalho. Até te perguntava se querias vir, mas não vale a pena, afinal ainda não sais à rua, pois ainda falam de ti, mesmo já tendo passado um mês desde que abandonaste o Potter." – Respondeu ele olhando para a ruiva que ainda não se tinha designado a encará-lo.

"-É, um mês."  
"-Não me digas que estás arrependida!"

Ginny levantou-se e caminhou até ele, ficando frente ao loiro que a encarava, e em seguida murmurou:

"-Não. É algo de que não me arrependo. Há coisas de que arrependo, mas nenhuma tem haver com o Potter."  
"-Tem a ver com quem então?"  
"-Contigo Draco Malfoy."

"-Tenho que ir."  
"-Vais fugir de mim para sempre?"  
"-Tenta entender, não é fácil para mim."  
"-E para mim? Julgas que é? Julgas que é fácil saber que eu sou a única culpada por estarmos assim? Julgas que é?"

Ele suspirou sentindo-se cada vez mais nervoso. Podia continuar magoado com ela, mas tinha tanta vontade de acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas. Ambos queriam ficar juntos outra vez, então o que é que o impedia? Caminhou até ela e pousou os lábios na testa dela, dando-lhe um beijo e em seguida disse:

"-Amanhã, eu vou viajar. Vou estar 6 meses fora, não seria justo voltar-mos agora. Vamos esperar, quando eu voltar logo veremos o que fazer."  
"-Ok." – Concordou ela simplesmente, vendo-o aparatar em seguida.

--/--

O som do despertador era estridente, mais do que o costume. Mal se ergueu, sentando-se na cama, sentiu a sua cabeça latejar. Tinha dormido pouco e bebido muito, sabia disso, e naquele momento de pouco se lembrava além de entrar em casa e cair na cama.  
Levantou-se lentamente e parou de imediato. Faltava ali qualquer coisa, e foi ao ver-se ao espelho que reparou o quê. Faltava-lhe a roupa. Ele não dormia despido, não a menos que estivesse acompanhado. E ele não via nenhuma mulher estonteante deitada na sua cama.  
Ao sair do quarto, bastante tempo depois tropeçou n'algo que não devia estar ali.

"-Ginevra?" – Chamou entrando na sala.  
"-Estou na cozinha!"

Ele caminhou até à cozinha para a encontrar sentada à mesa a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

"-Ginevra, o que estava a fazer a tua sweater Weasley no chão do meu quarto?"

Ela olhou espantada para ele, depois para a sweater e novamente para ele.

"-Eu…hum…" – Pareceu pensar um pouco – "…eu fui ver se… se tinhas roupa para lavar… devo ter…hum… deixado cair a sweater quando saí. Foi só isso."  
"-Tudo bem. Podias ter-me acordado."- Ela olhou para ele um tanto confusa, mas nada disse – "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Ela engasgou-se com o sumo.

"-Não… nada… hum… porquê a pergunta?"  
"-Pareces estranha…A minha cabeça está a matar-me." – Murmurou sentando-se à mesa.  
"-Deve haver alguma poção para isso… Queres que te prepare?"  
"-Não vale a pena. Vou sair daqui a nada."  
"-Já só voltas daqui a seis meses, não é?"  
"-Vais ficar meio ano com a casa só para ti. Era o que querias, não?"  
"-Hum-hum…"  
"-Tens a certeza que está tudo bem contigo?"  
"-Vai estar…"  
"-Ginevra, tu estás estranha."  
"-Eu estou bem." – Respondeu levantando-se da mesa e saindo da cozinha –"Boa viagem!" – Ouviu-a gritar antes de ouvir a porta do quarto a bater.

--/--

6 Meses. Tinham-se passado 6 longos meses desde que ele saíra de casa, desde que ele viajara. Ele devia de estar quase a chegar, ou assim lhe dizia ele no único postal que lhe escrevera três dias antes. Sentou-se no sofá suspirando fundo. Como iria ele reagir? Pessimamente, ela sabia. Muito mesmo.

….

Inspirou o ar de Inglaterra assim que saiu do avião. Tinha saudades daquele país, mas principalmente tinha saudades dela. Sorriu. Estava na hora de voltar para casa, de voltar para ela. Estava decidido, nada nem ninguém os iria separar, ele não iria permitir.  
Ou pelo menos assim ele pensava antes de aparatar na sala do apartamento.

"-Cheguei." – Disse pousando o casaco e a mal em cima do sofá. – "Ginevra, cheguei."

Caminhou até ao quarto dela, e quando ia abrir a porta esta abriu-se e Draco engoliu em seco olhando para a ruiva que o olhava.

"-Olá Draco."

Ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Andou para trás alguns passos e levou as mãos ao cabelo, apertando-o, abanando a cabeça completamente em pânico.

"-Draco estás bem?"  
"-Solta-me. Tu….tu…" – murmurou ele apontando para ela.  
"-Draco…eu sei….deixa-me explicar…"  
"-Explicar o quê Weasley? Eu sei bem o que aconteceu!"  
"-Sabes? Então porquê que estás a agir assim?"

"-Weasley tu estás…estás _Grávida._" – Disse ele apontando para ela com cara de decepcionado.

"-Se tu sabes….o que é…eu não entendo."  
"-Sai daqui! O que estás tu ainda a fazer aqui? Já devias de estar com o Potter não achas?"  
"-Como?"  
"-Ora achas que sou burro? A não ser que na minha ausência tenhas ido para a cama com o primeiro que apareceu."

Ginny elevou a mão e no segundo seguinte Draco sentia a mão dela contra a sua face, fortemente.

"-És nojento."  
"-Não sou eu que vou ter um filho. Ao menos sabes quem é o pai?"  
"-SEI! Deixa-me em paz!" – gritou ela voltando para o quarto e fechando a porta em seguida.  
"-Espero que saias desta casa rapidamente, sua…sua….ah…"  
"-Esta casa também é minha. Vai embora tu se quiseres." – Disse ela do outro lado do quarto.  
"-Não, vais tu e esse futuro filhote do Potter."

"-Tu és um imbecil." – Disse ela voltando a abrir a porta.  
"-E estás de quanto tempo Weasley?"  
"-6 Meses." – Respondeu ela.  
"-Uh! Foi só necessário, eu sair cá de casa."

"-Estúpido. Tu…tu és…tu, és o pai."

_Fim do capitulo 1_

**_N/A: _Bem, depois de um tempo sem aparecer o Trio Sublime voltou à carga…..apesar de não termos recebido muitos reviews nas outras fics, mas tudo bem…..**

**Comentem! E é se querem o segundo capitulo….um capitulo com algumas surpresas…..**

**JINHOS!**

**REVIEWS!**


	2. Talvez seja um conto de fadas

**Capitulo 2**

_Talvez seja um conto de fadas_

Draco sentiu o estômago embrulhar e em seguida olhou-a ainda mais friamente.

"-Meu? Para ser meu, eu teria que ter dormido contigo. E isso não aconteceu, pelo menos não nos últimos 12 meses, ou lá o que é desde que dormi contigo a última vez. A não ser que o facto de teres convivido comigo um mês te tenha engravidado, por partilha de espaço."  
"-O filho é teu, garanto-te."  
"-Sim? E quando foi que nós o fizemos?"

Ela suspirou e em seguida fechou os olhos, levando a mão ao ventre proeminente, sentindo as lágrimas quererem escorrer pela sua face.

"-Não sabes pois não? Ele não pode ser meu filho Weasley, apenas não pode. E pensar que eu estava com saudades tuas. Que te queria de volta. E pensar que eu pensava que nada nos ia separar. Tu vais ter um filho."

Ela não disse nada, apenas o viu aparatar no instante seguinte. Sentiu o seu mundo desabar, tal como sentira meses antes ao receber aquela notícia. E tal como fez meses antes, sentou-se no sofá, abraçada aos joelhos e chorou até não poder mais.

O seu coração batia rápido, o sangue pulsava nas suas veias. Estava nervoso, como nunca estivera antes, estava irritado, como nunca antes também. Passou com as mãos nos cabelos pela vigésima vez num curto espaço de tempo.  
Ela só podia estar a fazê-lo de idiota! E pensar que sentia saudades dela! Não que não as sentisse no momento, mas a raiva era muito superior à saudade.

"-Se ela pensa que eu sou idiota…!" – Gritou atirando tudo o que estava em cima da secretária para o chão – "Queria enganar-me! Aquela cria do Potter! Nunca!" – A voz dele ecoou no escritório bem com o murro que deu no tampo da secretária.

Sentou-se completamente irritado. Quem ela pensava que era para o tentar enganar? Ele não era burro!

Aquela criança nunca poderia ser sua, pois ele não tinha dormido com ela, ele saberia, nunca se esqueceria se tivesse dormido com ela nos últimos 6 meses, ele sabia isso perfeitamente.  
Deixou-se encostar na cadeira inspirando fundo algumas vezes. Não conseguia entender porque é que ela o estava a tentar enganar! Tinha a certeza que se ela voltasse para o Potter ele a aceitava de braços abertos.

Fechou os olhos. Daquela vez não havia mais volta. Ela ia ter um filho, e não era dele, apesar de ela o dizer, ele sabia que não era seu. E como queria que fosse.  
Mas a culpa também era dele. Se ele a tivesse perdoado quando tivera hipótese. Mas, havia algo estranho. Ela estava grávida de 6 meses, e ela deixara o Potter há 7. Isso era estranho. Das duas uma, ou era doutro homem que não a queria para nada, ou envolvera-se com o Potter depois de ter ido embora.

Mas o que é que isso importava? A criança não era sua, e nunca seria. Estava na hora de esquecer Ginevra Weasley.

Aparatou em casa vendo a ruiva deitada no sofá, ambas as mãos por cima do ventre e a face molhada. Ela tinha chorado. Ficou a olhá-la durante alguns segundos, vendo o ventre dela subir e descer vagarosamente.  
Caminhou até ela e baixou-se à frente da barriga dela. As palavras dela ecoavam na sua mente. Ela a dizer que o filho era seu. Mas como podia?  
Elevou a mão ao ventre dela sentindo o bebé mover-se, sentindo um pontapé mesmo no local onde ele pousara a mão.

Queria que aquele filho fosse seu. Sim ele queria.  
Abanou a cabeça levantando-se em seguida e afastando-se dela.

«Ele não é meu. Não é! Eu sei que não é!»

Suspirou e em seguida pegou num cobertor tapando-a, escrevendo um simples bilhete pousando-o em cima da pequena da mesa que estava à frente do sofá.

...

Acordou sentindo-se dorida. Sentou-se no sofá vendo o cobertor que a tapava. Sorriu. Ele devia de ter voltado. Mas esse sorriso desapareceu no instante em que ela viu o bilhete em cima da mesa, um bilhete com a letra dele.  
Engoliu em seco antes de pegar nele e o ler.

_Eu pensei muito e decidi desaparecer deste apartamento. Ele fica para ti. Parece que necessitas dele, e depois eu não quero voltar a ver-te. Para não te ver mais eu vou mandar-te um elfo para tomar conta de ti, enquanto tu não decides contar ao pai da criança que estás grávida. Eu vou esquecer-te Weasley, garanto-te._

_Draco Malfoy_

As lágrimas escorreram pela sua face e ela atirou o papel para o chão, completamente irritada. Como ele podia abandoná-la? Como podia não acreditar nela? O filho era mesmo dele.

No segundo seguinte ela viu um elfo à sua frente.

"-Eu ser Pinky, meu amo mandar eu vir ter com a senhorita. Pinky ir tomar da senhorita até o bebé ir nascer."

Ginny fechou os olhos. Maldito Malfoy.

--/--

3 Meses se tinham passado. Há 3 meses que ele tinha saído do apartamento.  
Deixou-se cair na poltrona, sentindo o fogo da lareira aquece-lo.

Tinha tentando esquecê-la, mas não era capaz. Era mais forte que ele, ela era importante demais para ser esquecida. Fechou os olhos. Certamente a criança estaria quase a nascer, mas certamente ele não queria saber. Pois não?  
Pousou o copo de Whisky em cima da mesa que estava ao lado da poltrona e fechou os olhos, adormecendo em seguida.

"-Amo! Amo! Amo acorde!" – gritava uma voz estridente ao seu lado.

Abriu os olhos apenas para ver o elfo que mandara para casa dela.

"-Pinky precisar de ajuda amo. Senhorita Ginny precisar de ajuda. Pinky não saber o que fazer. Ela chamar pelo senhor. Ajudar ela amo."

Draco levantou-se da poltrona e sem pensar duas vezes aparatou no apartamento.

"-Ginny. Ginevra!" – chamou ouvindo em seguida seu nome ser gritado.

Correu até ao quarto, apenas para encontrar a ruiva sentada no chão, com as mãos no ventre proeminente.

"-Vai nascer. Eu tenho…que ir para o hospital….agora Draco…"  
"-Certo. Como?"  
"-O botão de transporte, está na primeira gaveta."

Ele correu, apanhando o botão em forma de chucha e em seguida pegou nela ao colo, no segundo seguinte estavam ambos no hospital, e ele tremia vendo a ruiva respirar aceleradamente.

"-Não me deixes…Por favor…"  
"-Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo."  
"-Eu não quero ficar sozinha…"  
"-Não vais ficar." – Respondeu seguindo a medi-bruxa que se prontificara a ajudá-los.

"-Pouse-a aqui se faz favor, e entre naquela salinha ao lado. Vão dizer-lhe o que fazer."

Ele seguiu, relutante em deixá-la.

"-Draco!"  
"-Eu volto ruiva, dá-me só uns segundos."

Entrou imediatamente na sala ao lado e obedeceu às ordens que lhe foram dadas sem questionar. Foi com as mãos bem desinfectadas e com uma bata verde esquisita vestida por cima da roupa que voltou para perto da ruiva.

"-Fica comigo…"

Ela parecia assustada, e ele não teve coragem de deixa-la. Custava vê-la daquele jeito, desesperada, com medo, e tudo o que fez foi segurar-lhe na mão com força.

"-Não vou sair daqui."

Ele sentia-se um inútil, por só poder segurar na mão dela enquanto os médicos se moviam atarefados à sua volta. Queria poder parar as lágrimas que escorriam da face dela, queria poder parar a dor que a face dela transparecia. E quando tudo parecia ter acabado, quando a mão dela deixou de apertar a sua os médicos gritaram algo e empurraram-no apressadamente para fora da sala.

"-Não! Eu quero ficar… ela, ela…."  
"-Vai correr tudo bem com elas."

Mas não teve hipótese, foi literalmente empurrado para a fora da sala, tendo como ultimo vislumbre a face contraída da ruiva e o bebé, ensanguentado que um dos médicos carregava. _Loiro e ensanguentado.  
_  
Saiu da sala mais que transtornado. Sentia a respiração acelerada, o coração batia forte, e ele continuava a ver na sua mente o bebé. Era perfeita, pelo que pudera ver, e estava tudo certo com ela. Mas os cabelinhos dela, eram quase invisíveis, mas ele sabia o porquê. Ele era loira. Uma princezinha loira.  
Sentou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos. E então foi com um click na memória dele, foi como se aquela memória estivesse tapada e agora pudesse ser vista.

_Tinha bebido imenso, mais que imenso. Ele nem sabia como se aguentava em pé em frente à porta do apartamento. Poderia ter aparatado mas achou melhor não o fazer, o pouco de senso que lhe restava dizia-lhe que aparatar bêbado não era algo aconselhável.  
__Abriu a porta e em seguida entrou não tentando fazer barulho, mas falhou redondamente, ao bater na mesinha e fazer com que uma jarra caísse ao chão e se partisse. Ela iria ficar furiosa por ele estar naquele estado. Mas o que ela queria? Era tudo culpa dela. E depois ele no dia seguinte iria viajar durante 6 meses, 6 meses sem a ver. Isso nunca acontecera, quer dizer, quando ela saiu de casa ficou mais ou menos esse tempo sem a ver, mas dessa vez ele usara o mesmo remédio para esquecer. A bebida._

"_-Drac….Draco Malfoy! Olha o teu estado!" – disse ela quase gritando, caminhando até ele.  
_"_-Não grites ruiva….não o faças."  
_"_-Mas olha para ti, estás completa…." – Mas não terminou a frase, pois Draco colou seus lábios aos dela._

_Sentiu a ruiva tentar desenvencilhar-se do beijo, mas quando ele passou com os braços pela cintura dela, e a empurrou, não muito suavemente, contra a parede, ela começou a corresponder ao beijo._

"_-Draco…o que é…"  
_"_-Não quero ir embora sem voltar a tocar-te, não sou capaz." – Murmurou ele contra a pele do pescoço dela, enquanto lhe tirava as calças._

_Deixou as calças dela no meio do corredor, assim como sua camisa, e em seguida abriu a porta do seu quarto, mas não sem antes bater num quadro e o deixar cair para o chão. __Deitou a ruiva na sua cama, apenas para se sentar em cima das pernas dela, e a puxar. Sorriu, beijando-a, passando com as mãos por baixo da sweater Weasley que ela vestia. Soltou os lábios do dela, e viu a ruiva erguer os braços, o que fez com que ele puxasse a camisola de uma só vez e a atirasse para o chão do quarto._

_Ginny empurrou-o contra a cama, e não foi muito difícil faze-lo cair. Ele apenas gargalhou, vendo a ruiva alcançar seus pés, livrando-o dos sapatos e em seguida das calças.  
__Sentou-se na anca dele e passou com as unhas no peito dele, arranhando-o levemente, começando a beijar o peito dele em seguida, fazendo-o suspirar.  
__Draco sentia ao beijos dela no seu corpo, o que o fazia tremer ligeiramente, mas mesmo assim ele elevou as mãos até ao soutien dela, tirando-o em seguida. Rodou no segundo seguinte, ficando por cima dela, sentindo as pernas dela enrolarem-se às dele no mesmo momento._

_A cabeça doía ligeiramente, mas ele não se importava com isso. Que se danassem as dores provocadas pela bebida, ele estava muito mais concentrado no prazer que ela lhe provocava com beijos e suaves arranhões nas costas, enquanto ele lhe tentava tirar a única peça que o corpo dela ainda tinha.  
__Sorriu, sentindo as mãos dela ajudarem-no._

"_-Obrigado." – Murmurou beijando o ventre dela._

_Ginny não disse nada, apenas fechou os olhos sentindo os lábios dele no seu ventre, e sentindo-os subir até aos seus seios, e depois até ao seu colo e ao seu pescoço, até que por fim eles encontraram-se com os lábios dela.  
__Beijava-a avassaladoramente, e sentia as mãos dela a tentar retirar-lhe os boxers. Ajudou-a, não muito bem pois o álcool e o prazer não o deixavam funcionar bem._

_Sentiu as pernas dela em redor da sua cintura, e colou seus lábios aos dela apenas para calar o gemido rouco de ambos, assim que ela o puxou e fez com que ele se encaixasse no corpo dela._

_O corpo dele começou a mover-se rapidamente sobre o dela, sentindo o prazer crescer em ambos os corpos._

_Movia-se sobre ela como nunca se tinha movido, possivelmente efeito do álcool, mas isso não importava, só importava os gemidos dela, as expressões dela, só importava o prazer que estava a sentir com ela, aquele prazer que não conseguia sentir com mais nenhuma outra por muito que quisesse e tentasse.  
__As pernas dela prenderam-no mais, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido rouco, enquanto seu corpo se continuava a mover, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez com mais vontade._

_O corpo dela tremeu, e Draco beijou-a observando em seguida a expressão dela, como sempre acontecia, como ele sabia que ela gostava.  
__Os olhos dela ficaram fixos nos seus e ele apenas sorriu, continuando a se mover, vendo a ruiva fechar os olhos de prazer._

_Beijou-a avassaladoramente, sentindo seu próprio corpo tremer, e ouvindo no segundo seguinte o gemido de ambos a ecoar no quarto.  
__Deixou-se cair ao lado em seguida, sorrindo. Fechou os olhos puxando-a para o seu aconchegando-a._

…

_O som do despertador era estridente, mais do que o costume. Mal se ergueu, sentando-se na cama, sentiu a sua cabeça latejar. Tinha dormido pouco e bebido muito, sabia disso, e naquele momento de pouco se lembrava além de entrar em casa e cair na cama.  
Levantou-se lentamente e parou de imediato. Faltava ali qualquer coisa, e foi ao ver-se ao espelho que reparou o quê. Faltava-lhe a roupa. Ele não dormia despido, não a menos que estivesse acompanhado. E ele não via nenhuma mulher estonteante deitada na sua cama.  
Ao sair do quarto, bastante tempo depois tropeçou n'algo que não devia estar ali._

_Tentou lembrar-se de algum motivo para a camisola dela estar ali, mas não era capaz de se lembrar de nada daquela noite._

Quase gritou de raiva de si ao lembrar-se daquilo. Como podia ter-se esquecido? Como podia ter tratado-a daquela maneira há 3 meses atrás quando a viu grávida? Porque raio, ela não lhe dissera nada na manhã seguinte quando a viu tomar o pequeno-almoço?  
E porque raio não se despachavam a vir dar-lhe noticias sobre Ginevra e sobre seu filha?

Sua filha! Ele era pai. Ele tinha uma filha. Dela!  
Sorriu. Era o que mais queria.

"-Sr. Malfoy, sua esposa está a esperá-lo."

Teve vontade de dizer que não eram casados, mas não disse. Que se danasse o que a enfermeira pensasse, ele amava aquela mulher mais que tudo, e o que mais queria era que ela fosse realmente sua esposa.  
Entrou no quarto, vendo-a sentada na cama, e vendo um pequeno berço ao lado dela. E naquele momento ele não soube o que fazer.

Pediria, desculpas primeiro? Diria que a amava e que estava feliz por ser pai? Diria que se lembrava e queria saber porque é que naquela manhã ela não contara o que se passara de noite?  
Não sabia o que dizer. Mas ela ajudara-o.

"-Vem cá Draco…"

Ele caminhou até ela e sentou-se na cama ao lado dela, olhando para o berço e em seguida para ela.

"-Porque é que não me disseste nada naquela manhã?"  
"-Se, eu te dissesse tu possivelmente irias dizer que era mentira, que eu estava a dizer aquilo apenas para me aceitares de volta, era isso que dirias visto não te lembrares de nada."  
"-Eu não diria isso. Eu acreditaria em ti." – Murmurou ele fixando os olhos dela.  
"-Não foi o que aconteceu quando eu disse que estava grávida de ti."

Ele desviou o olhar do dela. Ela estava certa, ele não acreditara naquele momento, possivelmente se ela lhe tivesse dito que eles tinham dormido juntos e como ele não se lembrava, o mais certo era acusa-la injustamente, como fizera.

"-Perdoa-me."  
"-Shii…esquece….ambos cometemos erros. Eu fugi do altar, tu não acreditaste em mim. Eu se calhar teria agido da mesma maneira que tu, tu não te lembravas."  
"-Lembro agora. Lembro de tudo. Todos os beijos, todos os gemidos, todos os carinhos. Eu lembro, só tenho pena de não ter lembrado antes."

Ela sorriu e assustou-se ligeiramente ao sentir os lábios dele contra os seus, para um beijo suave, delicado, apaixonado.

"-Eu amo-te ruiva, muito."  
"-Eu também te amo Draco."

Ele sorriu, pronto para a beijar outra vez, mas um choro baixinho fez com que ele parasse com os lábios bem próximos dos dela.

"-Posso pegá-la?" – Perguntou com receio.

Ela apenas sorriu, um sorriso que o encorajou a levantar-se e a debruçar-se sobre o pequeno berço. A bebé mexia-se no meio dos lençóis, com a face contraída, chorando baixinho.

"-Olá princesa…" – Murmurou pegando a menina lentamente.

Ela chorou mais um pouco, até se sentir confortável nos braços do pai. Depois, com um pequeno bocejo, voltou ao seu sono descansado.

"-É linda… tão parecida contigo…"  
"-Ela é loira, e tem os olhos claros e é parecida com todos os outros bebés."  
"-Mas não deixa de ser linda como a mãe." – Observou a ruiva a corar antes de prosseguir – "Que nome lhe vais dar?"  
"-Quero que sejas tu a escolher."  
"-Mas Gin, eu não estive contigo, e não…"  
"-É tua filha e o nome que escolheres para ela será perfeito."

"-Heidi…" – Sussurrou passando o indicador na face rosada da bebé. – "Uma princesa… a nossa princesa."  
"-Eu gostei." – Disse ela vendo Draco sorrir e pousar a menina no berço em seguida delicadamente.

"-E agora Ginevra?"  
"-Agora o quê Draco?"  
"-Não nos vamos separar novamente pois não?"  
"-Não Draco, não." – Respondeu ela sentido o loiro a abraça-la, e dando-lhe um beijo na testa.  
"-Agora descansa. Eu vou ficar aqui, podes dormir à vontade."  
"-Obrigada."

Ele sorriu, aconchegando-a no seu peito. E daquela vez sabia que nada nem ninguém os separaria. É claro que ainda existiam os Weasley, mas ele iria dar um jeito para sobreviver a todos eles.  
Observou a ruiva adormecida no seu peito e em seguida fechou os olhos.

….

Acordou sentindo-se completamente deitada na cama fofa do hospital. Mas ela tinha adormecido no peito do Draco, tinha a certeza. Abriu os olhos, no mesmo instante, assustada. Poderia ele ter ido embora?  
Mas assim que se sentou na cama viu que estava enganada. Ele não fora embora, muito pelo contrário. Ele encontrava-se sentado numa poltrona em frente da cama dela com Heidi nos braços.

"-A mamã acordou princesa. Sim, a mamã dorminhoca acabou de acordar." – Murmurou ele para a menina que apenas se mexeu ligeiramente nos seus braços apertando o dedo dele.

Ginny sorriu, levantando-se em seguida e caminhando até Draco, sentando-se no braço da poltrona.

"-Ela acordou há alguns minutos. Tu dormias não te quis acordar. Ah, o médico teve aí. Disse que mesmo devido à ligeira complicação que houve durante o parto, por causa do cordão umbilical, tudo ficou bem, e que tu e nossa filha podem ir para casa amanhã. Desde que sejam bem acompanhadas. Eu garanti que seriam extremamente bem acompanhadas, e mimadas." – Murmurou ele.

A ruiva sorriu feliz, antes de pousar os lábios delicadamente nos dele. Beijando-o docemente.

"-Já disse que te amo?"  
"-Já, mas pode dizer novamente ruiva."  
"-Eu amo-te." – Murmurou ela.

Heidi começou a chorar, voltando a interromper um beijo entre os pais, o que apenas fez a ruiva rir.

"-Parece que ela já é ciumenta. Quer o pai só para ela, é princesa?" – perguntou pegando na menina que começava a chorar cada vez mais.  
"-É, Draco Malfoy é irresistível mesmo." – Comentou ele.  
"-Hum lamento desapontá-lo senhor Malfoy, mas não era ciúme, era fome. Está na hora dela mamar."  
"-Ok. Eu sobrevivo, desde que possa ver."

Ginevra corou o que fez Draco rir descontraído e levantar-se.

--/--

Entrou na Mansão com a filha adormecida nos braços e com a ruiva atrás de si.

"-Porque é que não fomos para o apartamento?"  
"-Pensava que tínhamos falado sobre isso ontem. A Mansão é mais espaçosa, para ela crescer."  
"-O apartamento também servia."  
"-Porque raio queres tanto ir para o apartamento?"  
"-Porque….porque ele é meu também, e a Mansão não."  
"-Boba. A Mansão é tua agora também ruiva, e o apartamento será nosso para sempre. Vamos para lá sempre que quisermos."

Draco subiu as escadas vagarosamente e em seguida caminhou até ao quarto que ele havia designado nessa manhã para a filha.  
Ginny sorriu entrando no quarto. Era de um tom rosa claro, cheio de peluches e brinquedos de bebé. O berço encontrava-se com uma colcha rosa, e estava bem no centro do quarto. Mas o que mais a agradou foram as inúmeras fadas que estavam pintadas no tecto e nas paredes, e que voavam felizes.

"-Está lindo."  
"-Ainda bem que gostaste. Deu trabalho e estava com medo que não gostasses." – Murmurou ele tapando a filha que dormia no berço.  
"-Tudo o que fazes é perfeito para mim."

Ele caminhou até ela, e pousou as mãos na face dela, puxando-a delicadamente, beijando.

"-Isto também é perfeito?" – perguntou voltando a beijá-la.  
"-Muito."

Ele sorriu, abraçando-a.

….

"-E tua família? Eles sabem?"  
"-Não." – Murmurou ela sentando-se na cama.

Draco puxou-a, abraçando-a em seguida.

"-Não souberam da gravidez?"  
"-Ninguém soube. Nem Luna. Eu não vejo minha família desde que fugi do altar há mais de 10 meses. Eu escrevi à minha mãe meia dúzia de vezes, mas nunca lhe disse onde estava nem com quem estava, apenas disse que estava bem."  
"-E como vais fazer?"  
"-Irei falar com eles. Dizer a verdade. Eles terão que aceitar, mas se não aceitarem, também não faz mal. Eu estou feliz contigo e com Heidi."

Ele sorriu, abraçando-a com força e beijando-a em seguida.

"-Tens a certeza que não queres vir comigo?"  
"-Tu não precisas de mim. Além do mais é algo que precisas de fazer sozinha. Vai correr tudo bem."  
"-A Heidi…"  
"-Vai ficar tudo bem ruiva. Eu não sou um incompetente, sabes?"  
"-Eu sei meu amor. Mas nunca estive longe dela."  
"-São só umas horas. Estarás de volta para a alimentar."  
"-Se acontecer alguma coisa…"  
"-Estás na Toca, eu sei. Vai descansada. A Heidi e eu ficamos bem, com saudades, mas bem." – Beijou suavemente a ponta do nariz dela, como costumava fazer para a animar.  
"-Eu vou mas eu volto rápido, ok?"  
"-Fico à espera ruiva."

Ela olhou para o loiro uma última vez antes de entrar na lareira.

"-Mãe?" – Chamou assim que chegou à Toca – "Mãezinha!"  
"-Ginhinha! Filha!" – Abraçou-a com força – "Meu amor! Onde te meteste? Eu fiquei doida! Ninguém sabia de ti. Oh meu amorzinho! E deixar o Harry assim. Ele ficou destroçado. Mas agora estás aqui. Filhinha, estás tão pálida. Tens te alimentado bem? O teu corpo filhinha, está diferente. Se eu não te conhecesse melhor diria que…Ginevra!"  
"-Sim mãe?" – A sua mãe sabia, ela tivera sete filhos, não tinha como não saber.  
"-Onde está o bebé? O Harry sabe?"  
"-O bebé está em casa com o pai."  
"-O Harry sabe! E não nos contou? Vou ter uma conversa com ele! Eu aqui a morrer de preocupação, quase um ano sem ver a minha pequenina e ele com o meu netinho nos braços."  
"-O Harry não contou porque ele não sabe."  
"-Mas Gin…"  
"-O Draco é o pai."  
"-Draco… Eu conheço esse nome mas…"  
"-Draco Malfoy."  
"-Gin, certamente que…"  
"-A Heidi é filha do Draco."

"-Eu tenho uma neta? Como é que ela é? Quando a trazes?"  
"-Ela é linda mãe, tem os cabelinhos loiros e os olhos muito azuis. O Draco, ele…"  
"-Ele deu-me uma neta. Não pode ser tão mau assim."  
"-Obrigada…" – Sussurrou, abraçada à mãe.  
"-Quando posso ver a minha neta?"  
"-Quero que tu e o pai venham jantar à mansão."  
"-Mansão?"  
"-Mansão Malfoy. O Draco não queria que a nossa filha crescesse num apartamento."  
"-Será que ele vai achar boa ideia? Nós somos Weasleys e ele…"  
"-Vocês são parte da minha família. Ele vai fazer um esforço, por mim e pela Heidi. "  
"-Os teus irmãos…"  
"-Nós falamos com eles depois. Primeiro quero que tu e o pai conheçam o Draco, a sério."  
"-Achas que é o certo filhinha?"  
"-Tenho a certeza."

Procurou por ele em toda a mansão e foi encontrá-lo deitado na cama de casal, com Heidi deitada sobre o peito.

"-Ela não parava de chorar." – Murmurou – "Foi a única maneira que arranjei."

Ela sorriu e pegou na menina ao colo deitando-a no berço em seguida.

"-Como correu?"  
"-Bem."  
"-Bem?"  
"-Bem o suficiente para os meus pais virem cá jantar. A minha mãe pareceu aceitar-te bastante bem."  
"-Como a convenceste?"  
"-Disse-lhe que eras o pai da minha filha." – Respondeu com um sorriso – "Promete que vais fazer um esforço para te entenderes com eles."  
"-Eu vou tentar mas…"  
"-Obrigada." – Disse beijando-o levemente em seguida.

Estava ligeiramente nervoso, mas não queria que ela soubesse. Observou a ruiva arranjar os pratos e os copos e apenas sorriu.

"-Querida….princesa isso está bem."  
"-Eu sei, apenas estou nervosa!"  
"-Porquê? São só os teus pais."  
"-Eu sei. Mas eu estou nervosa. Tu não estás?" – perguntou virando-se para ele.  
"-Não!" - respondeu, fazendo a ruiva rir.  
"-Não te importas que eu não acredite, pois não?"

Ele sorriu, colando os lábios nos dela.

"-Hum, hum. Desculpem, não queríamos interromper."

A ruiva afastou o loiro ligeiramente do seu corpo, apenas para olhar para seu pai e sua mãe.  
Se estava nervosa até aquele momento, esse nervosismo passou, assim que viu a maneira como sua mãe os olhava. Molly caminhou até ao loiro e abraçou-o.

"-Obrigada. Por fazer minha filha feliz."  
"-Hum….de nada." – Disse ele assim que a ruiva o soltou.

"-Arthur Weasley." – Disse o ruivo esticando a mão e apertando a do loiro.  
"-Draco Malfoy."  
"-Por estranho que pareça, é um prazer conhecê-lo."

"-Onde está minha netinha?"  
"-A dormir. Ou estava." – Respondeu ouvindo um choro ao longe.  
"-Eu vou buscá-la." – Disse Draco saindo da sala em seguida.

"-Eu gostei dele. Bastante."  
"-É, eu também, desde que ele te faça feliz."  
"-Ele faz pai. Ele faz." – Murmurou.

No segundo seguinte Draco aparecia com uma menina nos braços. A pequenina tinha os olhos azuis a brilhar bastante, possivelmente por causa do choro. O cabelinho loiro dela brilhava, dando-lhe um ar angelical. Molly caminhou até ao loiro e pegou na menina ao colo, observando o vestidinho rosa da menina.

"-É, linda."  
"-Sim, nossa filha. Heidi Weasley Malfoy." – Disse Draco sorrindo.

Sentia-se desconfortável na frente dos Weasleys. Tinha receio do julgamento que eles podiam fazer dele, do que poderiam achar. Nunca se sentira assim, com medo do que outros poderiam pensar, mas aqueles eram os pais da mulher que amava, e não queria por nada desiludi-los.  
Mas o tom amável da Sra. Weasley e o à vontade do Sr. Weasley deixaram-no descansado ao longo da noite. Eles estavam felizes por terem uma neta, por verem Ginevra feliz. E isso deixava-o despreocupado.

"-Draco, fazes companhia aos meus pais? Vou deitar a Heidi."  
"-Eu vou contigo Gininha." – Disse Molly levantando-se do sofá.

"-Sr. Weasley…" – Começou assim que ambas as ruivas saíram da sala.  
"-Nada do que possas dizer vai mudar o que eu julgo de ti." – Cortou o Sr. Weasley fazendo o loiro engolir em seco – "Não tenho dúvidas que sejas um pai maravilhoso e um marido admirável." – Draco suspirou de alívio – "Mas não posso deixar de te avisar que se fizeres a minha filha ou a minha neta infelizes terás de prestar contas a sete homens e uma mulher com um génio dos diabos." – Concluiu com um tom sério mas estranhamente divertido.  
"-Sim Sr." – Respondeu de imediato.

O ruivo sorriu, bebendo um pouco de fire whisky, poucos segundos depois Molly e Ginny entravam novamente na sala.

"-Bem, acho que está na hora de irmos. Foi realmente um jantar óptimo. E não se preocupem eu e Arthur não deixaremos que os rapazes façam algo desagradável." – Disse Molly sorrindo para a filha.

Draco viu-a dar um beijo em Ginny e em seguida ele próprio recebeu um beijo na face da mulher. Arthur deu-lhe um aperto de mão, e no segundo seguinte nem um nem outro estavam mais ali.

"-Então, o que me pai disse quando eu fui deitar a Heidi?"  
"-Algo como: se fizeres algum delas sofrer vais morrer de uma maneira lenta e dolorosa."

A ruiva riu, passando com ao braços pelo pescoço do loiro. Fixou-o estranhamente séria o que fez o homem perguntar:

"-O que foi?"  
"-Draco Malfoy aceitas casar comigo?"

"-Como?"  
"-Queres casar comigo? E desta vez não fujo, eu prometo. Mas, não vamos convidar ninguém ok, eu acho que isso me deixa um pouco nervosa."  
"-Nós não tínhamos convidado ninguém."  
"-O Blaise."  
"-Ele não é ninguém."  
"-Para, mim é. Que tal só termos nossa filha como convidada. Parece-te bem?"  
"-Parece-me muito bem." – Murmurou antes de a beijar e caminhar com ela para fora da sala.

--/--

Engoliu em seco olhando a pequena menina que estava sentada na caderinha de bebés. Em seguida apertou as mãos olhando para a porta da capela, a porta da capela por onde ela saíra quase há dois anosatrás.  
Viu ela aparecer e sentiu o coração começar a apertar cada vez mais. Não queria que ela fizesse o mesmo, não iria aguentar.

Fixou os olhos dela, sem pestanejar, vendo-a sorrir.  
Não! Ela não iria fugir daquela vez. Ele tinha a certeza.

Sorriu, sentindo a mão dela na sua, apertando-a levemente, sorrindo-lhe ao mesmo tempo.  
Ela não fugira. E ele sabia que ela não fugiria nunca mais.

…..

Sorriu, pousando o nariz na curvatura do pescoço dela, enquanto ela dormia. Estavam sozinhos. Heidi tinha ficado na Toca com os avós no dia antes, e eles estavam ali, com o apartamento só para eles como antigamente. Apertou-a contra si lembrando-se do choque dos Weasleys quando lhes disseram que tinham casado. Mas pouco importava, só importava que eles estavam os dois ali, juntos, felizes, a curtir a lua-de-mel.

"-Bom dia Draco." – Murmurou ela sentindo a mão no marido tactear seu ventre.  
"-Bom dia Ginevra."

Ela virou-se para ele, de modo a fixar os olhos dele e logo em seguida sorriu, beijando-o e rodando na cama, ficando por cima dele.  
O loiro riu, assim que seus lábios se descolaram.

"-O que fazes?" – perguntou rindo.  
"-Estou a aproveitar a lua-de-mel." – Respondeu simplesmente, encolhendo os ombros, beijando-o novamente.

Ela estava a aproveitar, e ele iria aproveitar também. Ela podia ter a certeza disso.

--/--

"-Heidi volta aqui princesa." – Disse ele correndo atrás da pequenina de quase 3 anos que acabava de sair do seu escritório com uns papéis na mão.

Viu a loirinha esconder-se atrás da mãe e em seguida sorriu.

"-Princesa dá os papéis ao papá está bem? O papá precisa deles." – Disse Draco docemente, fazendo a filha gargalhar.  
"-Não me parece que vás conseguir assim Draco."  
"-Pois, também concordo. Muito bem. Vou tomar medidas drásticas." – Disse ele fazendo a mulher rir, enquanto ele corria para trás dela, alcançando a loirinha.

Pegou na menina ao colo e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas.

"-Papá pára!"  
"-Só se deres as folhas aos papá."  
"-Dou eu. Dou eu. Pára." – Disse ela fazendo com que o loiro a pousasse no chão e se abaixasse ao lado dela.

A menina sorriu antes de dizer:

"-Binca com eu e dou eu as folhas." – Disse ela.  
"-Oh. Uma autêntica Malfoy, como tu querias, querido." – Disse a ruiva divertida, caminhando até ao escritório do marido, deixando pai e filha a negociar.  
"-Se deres as folhas eu brinco contigo. Antes de jantar."  
"-Nah! Antes e depois. Pomete."  
"-Tudo bem princesa, ganhaste. Brinco contigo antes e depois de jantar."  
"-Boa!" – disse ela rindo entregando as folhas ao pai e correndo em seguida até ao seu quarto.

Draco sorriu abanando a cabeça levemente, e indo em seguida para o seu escritório. Viu Ginevra sentada na sua mesa, e não pôde deixar de sorrir, quando ela o chamou com o dedo indicador.

Fechou a porta à chave e em seguida deixou os papéis numa prateleira da estante.

"-Hum…tanto amor aos papéis Draco." – Murmurou ela sorrindo.  
"-Por favor não vamos dizer nada. Eu quero apenas fazer amor contigo. Visto não termos conseguido fazer por causa da Heidi que tem sempre pesadelos, ou então quer apenas dormir connosco."

A ruiva riu, antes de puxar o marido pela gravata, beijando-o calmamente.  
Draco passou com ambos os braços pela cintura dela, elevando-a, e caminhando com ela em seguida para o sofá. Deitou-a e deixou-se cair para cima dela, beijando-lhe o pescoço, abrindo os botões da camisa.

"-Sabes, vou levar a Heidi para passar um fim-de-semana com os avós na Toca. O que achas?"  
"-É perfeito." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, beijando-a em seguida, sem parar de abrir os botões da camisa dela.

….

"-Sinto falta da Heidi." – Murmurou ele no Domingo de manhã, beijando o pescoço da mulher, ouvindo-a sorrir suavemente.  
"-Eu também. Mas pensava que irias gostar de ficar sozinho comigo por dois dias."  
"-Oh amor, e gosto, nem imaginas o quanto eu gosto de ficar sozinho contigo, só para mim. Nada de choros, nem de chamamentos, nem de brincadeiras, nada de nada. Só tu e eu. De vez em quando sabe mesmo bem."

Ela sorriu, voltando-se para ele encarando-o, antes de o beijar.

"-Quero outro bebé!"  
"-Como?"  
"-Eu disse que quero outro bebé. Outro filho teu amor."  
"-Draco…tu acabaste de dizer que é bom estarmos só os dois."

Ele encolheu os ombros sorrindo, fazendo a mulher rir.

….

"-Papá!" – chamou Heidi sentando-se nas pernas do loiro.  
"-Que foi princesinha?"  
"-O que é um conto de fadas?"  
"-Conto de fadas? Bem, é quando duas pessoas se amam muito e vivem muito felizes."  
"-Como tu e a mamã?"  
"-Sim, sim filha, como eu e mamã." – Respondeu Draco fazendo cócegas na menina de 3 anos e meio que tinha no colo.

….

"-Conto de fadas?" – ouviu a voz dela perguntar ao seu ouvido, sentindo os braços dela no seu pescoço.  
"-Heidi disse-te?"  
"-Claro. Tu achas que nós vivemos um conto de fadas?"

Ele virou-se fixando os olhos castanhos da mulher e sorrindo, enquanto a abraçava.

"-Não achas?"  
"-Acho, sem dúvida alguma, mas…."  
"-Mas…?"  
"-Nos contos de fadas normalmente eles têm assim, muitos filhos."

"-Mas meu amor, isso é algo que nós pudemos alcançar."

Ela riu, beijando-o levemente.

"-Nós vamos alcançar Draco, daqui a 7 meses."

Ele apertou-a contra si, elevando-a em seguida. Sorriu, beijando rapidamente, antes de murmurar:

"-Como disse: um conto de fadas."

**Fim**

**N/A: e depois de algum tempo, aqui estamos nós para actualizar o último capítulo. Nós esperamos que vocês tenham gostado…..nós gostámos de escrever esta fic, apesar de ser curtinha, mas tudo bem, não foi má de todo.**

**Agora os agradecimentos:**

**Srtas. Weasel: **nós demoramos a actualizar é verdade, mas esperamos que tenha valido a pena. Esperamos mesmo, pois nós gostamos de agradar, e esperamos que isto tenha acontecido, esperamos que tenham gostado. JINHOS!

**Shelly Malfoly**: ainda bem que tu gostaste do primeiro capítulo, pelo menos a ideia era diferente, a Ginny é que tinha fugido com medo. Mas como sempre, as coisas entre eles acabam por ficar sempre bem, apesar de tudo. Queremos mais um comentário, queremos saber o que achaste deste capítulo. JINHOS!

**Miaka**: sim, era dele do dia em que bebeu de mais, o que não era muito difícil de entender na verdade, mas enfim. Esperamos que tenhas gostado deste capítulo final, que não te tenhamos desiludido. JINHOS!

**LolitaMalfoy**: a reacção dele talvez não tenha sido a mais esperada, pois ele não acreditou, mas na realidade acho que era o lógico, afinal ele não se lembrava de ter dormido com ela mesmo. Mas como sempre, depois de todos os problemas eles acabam por ficar juntos, o que é simplesmente perfeito. JINHOS!

**Srta Malfoy**: não, ela não embebedou ele, ele fez isso totalmente sozinho, mesmo muito sozinho, e ela também não se aproveitou dele, ele queria, mas depois ficou sem se lembrar, efeito do álcool. Por isso aqui fica o aviso: Beba com moderação….ou vai arrepender-se de não se lembrar das coisas que fizer enquanto estiver bêbado, ou não….enfim, acho que deu para entender….esperamos que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Gabii**i: esperamos que tenhas gostado deste capitulo, e que comentes, claro. JINHOS!

**Marie W. Malfoy**: Sim, miúda poderosa mesmo. Filha loirinha, pois só assim ele se lembrou da noite que tinha passado com ela. Apenas assim. Não teve assim tantas surpresas quanto isso, mas nós esperamos que tenha sido interessante. JINHOS!

**Mariana**: Pois, trio sublime aparece pouco mas quando o faz fá-lo bem. sim, largar dois homens não é para todas, mas é para Ginny. E o que Draco? Bem, talvez ele não tenha agido como seria de esperar, mas como sempre as coisas acabaram bem. Esperamos que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Bem pessoal comentem…..afinal queremos saber se vocês gostaram, esperamos que tenham gostado tanto como nós gostamos de a escrever……**

**REVIEWS!**

**JINHOS!**

**FOMOS!**

**P.S – Em breve, novos projectos do Trio……**


End file.
